Sisters III
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Sequel to Sisters and Sisters II, read them first. Harriet Potter has been found. Komand'r (Blackfire) and the Titans are not amused. M for Language and violence. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Teen Titans**

 **This is a sequel to Sisters and Sister II, if you have not read these, I suggest you do. This story is rated M, more for the coarse language and violence.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, contemplating the information he had just learned.

Last year, Lord Voldemort had regained a body, after kidnapping the Boy-Who-Lived, Charles Potter. Charles had escaped, but not before Voldemort revealed to him revealed a startling truth, Charles had not been the child that had vanquished him so many years ago, rather it had been his missing elder sister, Harriet.

Albus had, among many other things, attempted to track down the missing Potter, but he had been thus far unable to track down the wayward Potter. Of course, neither had anyone else. But last night, during another attempt, he had succeeded, tracking her to a set of coordinates that, after checking them on a map, showed Harriet Potter to be in a muggle city in the United States of America.

The trick now, would be convincing the girl she needed sanctuary with his Order of the Phoenix, and that she needed to attend Hogwarts.

The Headmaster smiled as Severus Snape entered his office.

"You wished to see me Headmaster," the dark haired potion master asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore informed him. "I have information for you to pass on to Voldemort."

Oh," Snape replied, raising an eyebrow. "And what information is that?"

"I have located Harriet Potter," Dumbledore explained. "But I doubt we could convince her to voluntarily return to Britain, unless she felt her life was in danger."

It didn't take long for Snape to connect the dots. "You want Deatheaters to attack her, before the Order arrives and saves her, offering her a safe place to stay in the meantime," he surmised.

"It is the best plan at the moment. We don't have time to gain her trust slowly, thus alternative means are necessary to ensure she can fulfill her destiny."

"You are sure it is her that will fulfill this destiny this time?" Snape asked, referring to his declaration that Charles Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore sighed. "At the time, all the clues indicated it was Charles that had vanquished Voldemort. I may be one of the most intelligent wizards alive, but even I am human I'm afraid. It is possible for me to make mistakes. But this time, it is Voldemort himself who revealed what happened, I cannot imagine him lying about this, it would grate on him too much to lie about someone who was a threat to him. We are just lucky he does not yet know the whole prophecy."

Snape nodded, conceding the Headmaster's point. "So where is girl located?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was not the wort prison Komand'r had been in.

Ever since the conversation with her sister, where Komand'r had revealed she was adopted, it had actually become somewhat pleasant. Her sister had convinced the other Titans to allow her an actual (if small) bed, as well as a regular supply of books to read. And the conversation between the sisters since then had, slowly, begun to repair their relationship.

Of course, a prison was still a prison. And as much as Komand'r was thankful for the mending of her relationship with Koriand'r, she wanted her freedom.

Prison reminded her too much of the time her and Kori had been captured and experimented upon.

The trick was escaping without ruining the progress she an Kori had made repairing their relationship. Komand'r doubted her sister would appreciate her harming her friends or destroying her current home.

Still, the alien princess was shocked and surprised when a hole was suddenly blasted into the side of her prison.

" _Well...that's convenient_ ," the dark haired Tamaranean said to herself as she stood up, brushing rubble off of herself as she did so.

Walking to the hole in the wall, Komand'r was surprised to see the sky, and the Jump City bay. She had no idea her cell was so close to a wall, or high up. She figured her sister and her friends would have built her cell in a basement.

It would have been harder for her to escape from.

Ideally, Komand'r knew she should fly away, that this was an opportunity for her to escape. But Komand'r was, not only a bit paranoid, but curious as to what had caused the wall of her cell to be destroyed.

So the princess looked down.

She saw the Titans fighting a group of what she assumed were humans. Said humans were dressed in robes with skull masks, and they were flinging around what Komand'r recognized as magic. Judging by the damage to the island Titan Tower sat on, one of those spells must have missed it's target and hit the wall of her cell.

Beast Boy was already out of the fight, the Tamaranean could see his body laying on the grass. He was still alive, Komand'r could see him breathing even from this distance (it helped that he was n the form of a large bear), just unconscious. Nearby, a four, red eyed Raven had tentacles of black magic emerging from under her cloak and holding four of the robbed humans.

Cyborg was squaring off against a pair of robed humans, his sonic cannon splashing against his enemies magical shield, while his sheer athleticism prevented any of their spells from hitting him.

Her sister was flying around the battlefield, supporting her friends as she launched starbolts at her enemies. But Komand'r knew Kori's starbolts both weren't as powerful as her own blackbolts, but that her sister rarely used them at full power. Koriand'r would rather take her enemies alive than kill them after all. The problem with that was that either Star wasn't putting enough power in her bolts, of the robes the humans wore had protective spells on them. Aside from a distraction, Kori's starbolts weren't doing much damage.

Robin was a blur, fighting off a group of the attackers with his bo staff. While the humans robes might protect them from Kori's starbolts, their masks did little to prevent being knocked unconscious by a wack or kick to the head. Three of the humans behind Robin were unconscious.

A scream of pain caused both her, and Robin to look at Kori.

Apparently one of the humans had managed to get a lucky shot in, hitting Kori mid-flight.

Komand'r watched as her sister crashed into the ground, and heard Robin scream "STARFIRE!" as the human approached Kori, holding a stick, probably a wand of some kind, and holding it over her sister her continued screaming as she writhed in agony

Her eyes began to glow purple. No one hurt her sister but her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Koriand'r, known as Starfire to her Earth friends (a translation of her name to English), had no idea who these people that attacked her home wanted. She didn't recognize them, and from what she could gather, nether did any of her friends.

The day had actually started off well.

She'd gone into the city earlier that morning, purchasing several bottles of mustard, as well as a surprise gift for her sister. She'd even gotten Robin and Cyborg to agree to finally allowing her into the cell with Komand'r so that they didn't have to talk via microphone.

Then the alarms had gone off as this group of robed and masked humans attacked the tower.

And now, Koriand'r had never experienced such pain. Raven had said the attackers were using magic, and one of their spells had managed to hit her.

It felt as though her every nerve was on fire.

She barely heard the human that had attacked her as he spoke, "How does that feel bitch? Maybe once we get the Potter girl I'll have some fun with you. You're certainly beautiful Enougggghhhhh..."

The pain stopped, and Koriand'r looked up to find a sight she did not expect.

Her sister stood above her, holding her attacker by the throat. Her eyes were glowing purple. "No one gets to hurt my sister but me," she told the man, the anger in her voice palpable.

Koriand'r watched as her sister flew up into the sky, carrying the man with her at high speed. She flew them so high that Koriand'r could just see them, before her sister dived down, stopping just above the ground as she released the man, allowing him to die as he splatted upon the ground.

Komand'r then proved just how lethal she could be.

Tamaranean's were a warrior people, even if they preferred peace. Thus both princesses had been educated in combat. But Komand'r had been sent to a military academy, and had been pushed and punished harder than any other student.

Watching her sister take down the humans that had attacked the tower, Koriand'r had to wonder if her sister had ever truly gone all out against her. She moved with a fluid, deadly grace and speed Koriand'r knew she lacked. But more importantly, unlike herself, Koriand'r's sister didn't hold back.

Tamaraneans were stronger, faster, and more durable than humans, and able to fly on their own power. The two sisters had the added advantage of their starbolts and blackbolts respectively. And while Koriand'r knew she could fly faster than her sister, Komand'r's blackbolts were more powerful than her own starbolts.

Komand'r didn't fight to incapacitate, she fought to kill, and Koriand'r watched as her sister cut a bloody swathe through the attackers. Even her fellow Titans, with the exception of Beast Boy and Raven (one being unconscious while the other, who had finally gotten her anger under control tended to him) watched in fascinated horror until only one of the humans was left alive.

He screamed as Komand'r broke his arms, before holding him to the ground and tearing off his mask. "Who sent you?" she yelled.

"Go fuck yourself bitch!" the man yelled back.

He screamed in pain a moment later, as Komand'r held a blackbolt in her hand and pressed it to his arm. "Who sent you?" she repeated her demand.

"The Dark Lord, the Dark Lord sent us!"

The man's answer seemed to snap her friends back into themselves. "Who's this Dark Lord you mention? And What does he want with us?" Cyborg asked as he approached.

"Well?" Komand'r asked when the man didn't answer.

"We didn't know you freaks would be here," the man admitted. "We were just supposed to nab the Potter bitch."

"There's no one named Potter here pal," Beast Boy, who had regained consciousness under Raven's administration, said as he approached.

Koriand'r watched as her sister's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed slightly.

"That's not entirely true," Komand'r said, startling her friends. But Koriand'r had already known that.

Her sister's name, before she'd been adopted and turned into a Tamaranean had been Harriet Potter. " _Blackfire, you don't need to tell them anything_ ," she said in her native language, knowing that none of her teammates or the human knew it.

Before her sister could reply, slight pops were heard, startling the group. The Titans turned to face the potential threat, though Koriand'r noticed her sister slam her blackbolt fist into the man she was holding's head, killing him instantly, before turning herself.

"Bloody hell," one of the newcomers in the group said, a woman with pink hair, as she covered her mouth to keep from vomiting.

Koriand'r didn't blame her, the bodies her sister had left behind were obviously dead, and it was a rather gory scene.

"You...you killed them," a man with a long white beard said, clearly shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"No one tortures my sister without going through me," Komand'r said, standing in front of the Titans. Koriand'r noticed she was staring hatefully at a redheaded woman, two dark-haired men, and a dark-haired boy. But her next words caused her own eyes to grow green with hate as she to stared at the men, woman, and boy her sister did.

"Long time no see, Mother, Father. And you must be Charles. What ARE you doing here?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums, and the stories I have for Adoption under the title** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_

 **And for those of you wondering why I'm posting this, and the Sister Series as separate stories in general, They're all, so far one shots. Even with the ambiguous endings of this one, I have no plans to continue it as a full story. I may, as I did with Sisters II and this story, be inspired to add on to it one day, but I'm not promising or guaranteeing that. Thus...Separate stories.**


End file.
